


ViSeul Long Distance

by strcwberrychuu (orphan_account)



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, Long-Distance Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-06 21:37:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20513882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/strcwberrychuu
Summary: —in which Vivi and Haseul are in a long distance relationship and watch a movie together—





	ViSeul Long Distance

Haseul hummed in agreement as Vivi called the main character of the movie an idiot, and Haseul thought that just about now she’d be wrinkling her nose in disgust at the gore of the character’s death. There was a soft sigh as over the voice chat Vivi shifted in her bed.

“I miss you.”

“I miss you, too, Vi.” Haseul said, her eyes unfocusing from the movie on her phone screen. While Rabbit was a great way for the two to still have movie nights, it wasn’t the same when they were apart.

There was a soft silence as a character screamed as a ghost chased them down a long hallway, before Haseul smiled softly. “Do you think we’d ever end up like those people? Freaking out in the face of a ghost.”

“Bold of you to assume I’d ever go anywhere near a place that might be haunted.”


End file.
